


driving under stars

by youriko



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Road Trips, disgusting. fucking disgusting, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: chaeyoung's stubborn, which should make her incompatible with the more-stubborn sana. somehow, it works.





	driving under stars

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. grossly self indulgent. hey guys i haven't written in 10 months hows it going
> 
> i was like Hey Jay Cheesy Valentines Prompts and i decided on going on a random prompt page and choosing to combine the prompts 19, 9 and 6. for. yknow. sana
> 
> the prompts were: road trips, hand holding, and being trapped at home bc of snow
> 
> i didn't do hand holding that much and it's not being trapped at home but well it's something
> 
> title from driving under stars by marika hackman
> 
> happy valentines day

One could say there’s a few things happening in Chaeyoung’s life right now.

 

“Fuuuuck,” she groans, sliding another few feet off course yet again. The paper clip chains she tied around the tires a few miles ago have yet to aid her plight. The AC is up full blast, full heat, and she still feels frostbite creeping into her fingers, which are gripping the wheel like that will make the shitty rental car work in 10 inches of snow. Hard times call for wishful thinking.

 

Her group had gone on break for a couple months. These were supposed to be months without stress, months full of sand and beaches and Minatozaki Sana’s lips looking good in any color she puts them in. Instead, she’s here, and ‘here’ is either North Dakota or South Dakota. It sure feels pretty north.

 

Sana is in the passenger seat, a blanket wrapped around her form; no, two blankets. She makes noises in her sleep, but she hasn’t made any of the noises Chaeyoung knows mean she’s having a nightmare, so she won’t wake her up. Chaeyoung kind of hopes Sana sleeps until she gets to their hotel and can pretend the drive was smooth and that the trip her girlfriend suggested was a good idea in the end. 

 

Sana would definitely flaunt it and tell Chaeyoung how wrong she is. Chaeyoung’s a little bit too okay with that.

 

The car’s gas tank is nearing empty. The engine sounds like a blender with knives. Chaeyoung can barely keep her eyes open. She needs to get to the hotel.

 

The lampposts go out, and all Chaeyoung can see is white, the night sky almost completely obscured from vision. Okay. That’s okay. The headlights are still on, while dim, and it’s only a couple dozen more miles or so —

 

Are those the rainbow paper clips in the rearview mirror?

 

Chaeyoung sighs, defeated, and carefully pulls over into fields of nothingness that bracket the one lonely road. The wind howls outside, louder now that the car is off, snow embracing their car. The AC shutters off, and she can already start to feel cold creeping up from her fingertips, finding its home in her arms. 

 

Climbing over the gear shift, she tumbles into the backseat, wincing at the colder leather. She pushes the materials in the back of the car around from the middle seat. Lipstick, no. Earrings, no. High heels, no. Did Sana bring this Louis Vuitton bag? Maybe. Chaeyoung shrugs and puts it to the side. 

 

“... Chaeyoungie?”

 

Chaeyoung jumps, hitting her head on the roof of the car. “S-Sana!” She yelps, turning almost comically fast. “You’re awake.”

 

Sana snorts, looking at her through the mirror, everything from her nose down covered in a thick layer of wool. “You can have one of my blankets. That sweater looks good on you.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you bought it,” Chaeyoung grumbles, grabbing a blanket from the back. “Possessive bitch. While I’m back here, would you like some food? Cheerios? Jerky?”

 

Sana hums in answer, which means jerky. “Why did we stop, Chaengie? I’m all cold now.”

 

Chaeyoung grabs a second blanket and a bag labelled ‘JERKIE’. Sana likes eating it and calling Chaeyoung a jerkie and giving her kisses. “Our chains —”

 

“Call them what they are.”

 

“Our  _ paper clips _ fell off. Actually, that was just the final thing. The snow got worse, it’s at least 25 centimeters now, the lampposts went out and that salesman lied, the headlights are  _ not _ good quality. The gas tank would barely get us to the hotel on a clear day, the only thing I can see outside is black and white, and I amn’t feeling Michael Jackson right now.”

 

Chaeyoung didn’t hear the sound of Sana’s seat belt unbuckling, but she can feel warmth against her back and two hands taking hers. “Ah, Chaeyoungie… you’re stressing again.”

 

Oh. That’s what it is.

 

It makes sense. Her mind was running a million miles a minute. The engine was shitty, but it wasn’t as loud as she thought. Sana’s touch feels like more than the usual homey, lovely skin. It’s a breath of fresh air in Chaeyoung’s throat, going down like chaser.

 

A blanket is draped over her shoulders, and Chaeyoung has lost count of just how many there are in the car, so she figures it wouldn’t hurt to take one or two. Sana’s hands run up and down her skin. They’re relaxing enough, until she gets an idea in her head, which is always.

 

Chaeyoung’s head falls down onto the leather seat as she laughs, curling up, trying to get Sana’s fingers off her stomach. “S-Stop! Unnie, st-stop, I’m—” Sana smothers her with a blanket, and brings her head lower to blow raspberries on her girlfriend’s stomach.

 

“You’re so cute, love,” Sana says breezily once she’s done with her torment. “My tough rapper, so strong, all for me.”

 

“Possessive,” Chaeyoung wheezes, trying to catch her breath, “bitch.”

 

“We’re sleeping here right now,” Sana announces, ignoring Chaeyoung. “And if I hear any thinking from that big brain of yours, there’s a punishment in store.” Her eyes glint as she lifts her hands up, wiggling. “I won’t have anyone hurting you.”

 

Chaeyoung should stop her. Sleeping in the back of a car, too short for either of them, will just make them sore. However, she has a feeling Sana would just pull her into her arms and kiss her until she shuts up anyway.

 

That’s how they sleep, four blankets sprawled over them, Sana’s breath smelling like jerky, too enraptured in each other to pay attention to anything, to anyone else.

 

“Happy Valentines Day, Chaeyoungie,” Sana whispers right as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be getting ready for work i'm supposed to be there in 18 minutes its a 12 minute ride aaaAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
